


I'm Sorry, Baby

by pixiespirits



Category: The Following
Genre: Apology Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiespirits/pseuds/pixiespirits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry. I am slightly obsessed with Mike Weston</p></blockquote>





	I'm Sorry, Baby

“Where the fuck is he?!” Mike yells, pacing the room.

I cringe into the couch and just watch as he struts back and forth. He was stressed over Joe drama. I didn’t know much about it all. He always tries to keep me from it as much as possible, especially since his father passed. But tonight he couldn’t hold back.

“I have to….” He trails off as he rummages through the papers on the coffee table, but eventually gets frustrated and tosses them in the air.

As he continues mutter to himself, I sigh and pull myself up. I place my hand on his cheek, but he immediately yanks back, shoving me away lightly. I turn away quickly, trying to hide the hurt that was evident on my face. I hear him choke on his words, and glance over my shoulder. His eyebrows were furrowed as he reaches towards me, his mouth trying to form his apology.

“I’m sorry, I just-” He fumbles, “I’m just-.” He scrunches his face, beginning to get frustrated. “Fuck!”

I once again cringe at his shout, and he steps towards me, his hands grabbing my waist.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeats, pulling me to his chest.

I bury my head into his shoulders, still trying to hold back my tears as his arms tighten around me.

“I just want to help you.” I sniffle, “Why won’t you let me help you”

His arms squeeze me even more as my voice breaks.

“I know, baby. I’m so sorry.” He murmurs into my hair.

He pulls my face up, his hands cupping my cheeks, and pushes his lips to mine. I automatically whimper as his tongues dips softly into my mouth. His fingers dig into my waist, causing me to arch into him. I pull away, smiling up at him, before taking his hand and tugging him to the bedroom. I flop down on the bed, laying on my back, and look up at him teasingly. He stands over the bed for a moment, licking his lips, and leans down to grab my hips and yanks me down to the edge of the bed.

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?”

I nod my head viciously, squirming under his gaze, and he leans down again. He sucks harshly on my neck, before biting down. I gasp, clawing at his shirt, which he quickly tugs off. His hands slide down my torso, his fingertips barely brushing my skin.

“Please, Micheal.” I beg, lifting my arms for him to pull my shirt.

He hushes me as he kisses a trail down my stomach,  stopping only to pull off my flimsy shorts. He raises an eyebrow at my lack of underwear, but before I can respond, he bites my inner thigh, inches from my warmth. I whimper and he smirks, swiping his tongue down my folds.

“Oh god!” I squeal, my hands yanking at his hair. “Mike!”

He shushes me once again, before pushes one hooked finger into me. I buck into the feeling, but his other strong hand pins my hips to the bed. He thrusts in and out slowly, grinning up at me as he inserts another finger.

He lifts himself up, his digits still pumping, and catches my earlobe with his teeth.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your name.”

He thrusts a specific spot, watching my eyes roll back slightly with a hungry look in his eyes.

“You’re so pretty like this.” He mumbles, his mouth now licking and nipping at my neck. “You’re mine. Mine. Mine. Mine”

 

I cry out as he pounds his fingers into me harder, his thrusts emphasizing his words. I feel the sensation begin in the pit of my stomach, and I reach down to grip his wrist, staring him in the eyes.

             "Is my girl gonna come for me, huh?" He teases, his voice gruff.

             He speeds up his pace, watching me intently as I squirm. His other hand releases my hips and slips into my hair, tugging mercilessly as I grip the sheets under us. The feeling builds and builds before finally spilling over. I let out a high whine as the waves fall over me, and Mike presses his thumb to my clit, his fingers still slowly pumping.

“So, so pretty.” He murmurs, his hands rubbing up and down my sides.

My chest still heaving, I wistfully smile up at him, watching him lick his fingers teasingly. He cups my face in his hands, his eyes piercing mine.

“I love you so fucking much.” He says, sliding his hands down to clutch my waist.

He pulls his jeans and boxers down around his knees, and positions himself at my entrance. I arch into him at the contact, watching him smirk at me. He pushes in slowly, bracing himself with his elbows on either side of my head. I squeal quietly, clawing onto his back.

“Ow, ow, ow.” I whisper, wincing at the pain mixed in with the pleasure.

He slow his tempo a bit, his eyes riddled with worry. He changes position slightly, hitting that spot again. I moan loudly, my nails digging into his back. He lets out a quiet growl, his hips starting to slam into mine.

“My girl, right?” He groans, his breath heavy. “My pretty, pretty, little girl.”

I gasp at his words, feeling the sensation growing again. I close my eyes, focusing on his shaft pounded mercilessly in and out of me. My thighs begin to shake and his gaze only eggs on the overwhelming feeling.

“I’m gonna-” I gasp, shaking my head vigorously. “ Mike!! I’m gonna-”

He crashes his himself into me, cutting me off with a tense authority in his voice.

“Oh no, you’re not.”

My eye open wide, but I immediately comply, forcing it down with the sting of tears in my eyes. He still pounds me, his eyes only softening the slightest. He lifts his hand to caress my face as it scrunches up in concentration. Shifting himself up to stand on knees, he pulls out of me, leaving me gasping and whining.

“Mike, please!”

He ignores me as he grabs my waist, flipping me over and pushing my head into the sheets while forcefully pulling my hips up to him. He thrusts into me, his groans completely feral. I’m begging now, my voice shrill and shaky.

“Alright, my pretty girl, come for me.” He smirks, tugging me up by my hair to whisper in my ear.

The bubbling heat I was repressing floods forward and the famous white spots begin to block my vision. The only thing I was vaguely aware of was Michael's voice mumbling dirty nothings in my ear, and his loud moan as his shoots his seed in me.

“So pretty. So pretty.” He murmurs, pulling out softly, collapsing on the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I turn to him, a flushed smile on my face, and bury my into his chest.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” I say, my words muffled.

He pulls me impossibly closer, and plants a kiss on my hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you come.” He chuckles.

I only giggle and sigh, perfectly comfortable in his arms.

“I love you too, my pretty baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I am slightly obsessed with Mike Weston


End file.
